


Baby, you don't have to rush

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Post-High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Shirabu just wanted to find his pants and go to class, but Soekawa had another idea in mind.Day 3:road trip|| toothbrush || flower shop/tattoo parlor AU
Relationships: Soekawa Jin/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808197
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Baby, you don't have to rush

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! Here we go!  
> Inspired by the song [Toothbrush by DNCE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrUJyKsLQeU)  
> As much as I love this song, every time I hear it, I am reminded of when I added it to a party playlist my friends and I were making, and one of them genuinely thought I had added a song about dental hygiene. 😂
> 
> If you haven't already, please read through my [Soekawa hcs](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622102453193736192/with-shiratorizawa-fanweek-coming-up-on-the-29th) before reading!  
> If there are any mistakes, let me know!

The sound of a thud followed by someone crying out in pain were what awoke Soekawa. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight, as he stretched out his stiff muscles, sore from the night before. The memory of moans made a dopey grin adorn his face until he caught sight of what created those memories hurrying around his apartment.

“Kenjiro, what are you doing up so early?”

Kneeling on the ground, Shirabu looked up from where he was frantically looking through their discarded clothes. He was still wearing one of Soekawa’s shirts and it looked like he was searching for his pants now. “I have to go,” he snapped. “Forgot I had a class today, and now I have to hurry back to my place and get ready.” He tossed aside some socks. “Oh my god. Where the hell is my shit?”

Soekawa got up and walked past where his boyfriend was. He went over to his closet, pulled out a pair of jeans that he had seen Shirabu eyeing before, and handed them over to him.

“I’ll find your clothes later. Don’t worry. Your wallet and keys should be by the door. I’ll go grab them for you.”

From standing, it was a bit awkward to hug and kiss his boyfriend, but Soekawa made do before going to get the aforementioned items, humming to himself as he did so.

Running into Shirabu after graduation had been a surprise for the both of them. It had been a quiet day at work. He only had one client scheduled and they were only coming in for a quick touch-up on a back piece that he finished up a few months back. Shirabu’s arrival in the tattoo parlor was a shock, partially because it had been years since they last saw each other, but mostly because the apron he was wearing was embroidered with the name for the flower shop down the street. Apparently, Shirabu walked by most days on his way from school to work and had been thinking about getting a tattoo for awhile now. He had some extra time during his lunch break and thought he could come by and discuss a few things before deciding. Not surprising to Soekawa was the fact that the tattoo in question never happened, but Shirabu still continued to stop by and Soekawa found himself wandering down to the flower shop on occasion as well. To check up on his kohai, he had told himself.

No one really asked the other out. They just started hanging out and meeting up after work, which then led to weekends, which then led to weekdays, and before Soekawa knew it, he was kissing Shirabu before dropping him off back at his apartment. It was nearly a month of this before Soekawa finally asked to be sure, only for Shirabu to be confused and say that he had been following Soekawa’s lead. They laughed about it, but ultimately, they were happy that they could have a relaxed relationship like this.

A grunt from Shirabu brought Soekawa back to reality and he smiled, recalling the past few months. He studied Shirabu for a moment as he put on his pants and tried to make himself decently presentable. As mentioned, there was no real start to their relationship, but Soekawa figured this was a good time to take another step together.

“Hey, Kenjiro?”

“Hm?”

Shirabu was now trying to fix his hair, a large portion of it was sticking up in the back that he was aggressively trying to flatten. Soekawa chuckled when he saw it causing Shirabu to pout before brushing at his hair furiously again.

“Maybe the next time you’re over, you can bring some stuff with you.”

“What?”

Shirabu paused and was looking at Soekawa curiously. Soekawa shrugged in response, moving to hug his boyfriend from behind. He then reached for the brush in his hand and began fixing his hair for him, gently removing any knots.

“Ya know,” he continued, “like your toothbrush, some extra clothes, that expensive face cream you use.” He set the brush down and spun Shirabu around to face him, arms still wrapped around his waist. “Then, you won’t have to worry about being late.”

Shirabu gasped and his eyes grew wide. “Are you asking me to-”

“Well, maybe not move in completely yet,” Soekawa quickly explained. “I know you still have school and you have your own apartment to worry about first, but you’re over here pretty often.” He nodded towards the rest of his apartment. “You already have a decent amount of your stuff here. So...maybe just bring over a few more things? I’ve got a spare drawer for you and there’s plenty of room in the closet.”

Shirabu only continued to stare at him, brow knitted as he pondered Soekawa’s words. Soekawa suddenly found himself more nervous than he had expected.

“You’re serious about this?”

Soekawa nodded. “Yes.”

“Really serious about it?”

“Yes.”

“Really  _ really _ serious about it?”

“Yes!” Soekawa laughed. He pulled Shirabu’s face to his and kissed him deeply. “That’s why I’m asking.”

A smile and a blush slowly crept their way onto Shirabu’s face. He brightened up immediately and nodded firmly, allowing Soekawa to let out a sigh of relief. His heart swelled as he pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss, the two of them giggling as they kissed over and over again. When Shirabu finally pulled away, Soekawa still kept him close, eyes closed, with peace surrounding them as they embraced.

“You should go to class.”

“Shit!”

Soekawa’s words finally reminded them of why they were up so early to begin with. He laughed again as Shirabu struggled to pull himself away, grabbing his things by the door where Soekawa had gathered them earlier. He slipped on his shoes and was about to head out, when he was pulled back by Soekawa for one last kiss.

“I’ll see you later, okay?”

Shirabu nodded. “And with my toothbrush too.”

They bid each other farewell and Soekawa took a moment to watch Shirabu walk down the hallway before disappearing down the stairs. He then turned back to his apartment, a dopey grin on his face. As Soekawa went about cleaning up his apartment and sorting through his, and soon, Shirabu's things, he wondered how long it would take for his boyfriend to notice the extra key on his keychain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622454011418853376/baby-you-dont-have-to-rush)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1278355025505509381?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
